The invention relates to a pack, especially a cuboid pack, for receiving a stack of (paper) handkerchiefs made of paper, parchment, thin cardboard, foil or the like, having a front panel, a rear panel, side panels, an end panel, a bottom panel and a closure tab which covers a withdrawal opening at least in the region of the front panel, which closure tab is connected to pack parts which form the end panel and at least partially covers edges of the withdrawal opening. The invention further relates to a blank, especially for forming said pack, and a process for producing a pack, especially from such a blank.
So-called paper handkerchiefs are conventionally packed in bundles of usually ten handkerchiefs in a wrapper of plastic foil or paper. The handkerchiefs should be protected against external influences until they are withdrawn. At the same time, the initial opening of the pack should be easy and permit a reclosure. Moreover, the pack should be ecologically harmless, i.e. there should remain as little waste as possible after all handkerchiefs have been used. A pack having the features mentioned at the beginning is known from DE-U-83 19 608.0.